


Which Will

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Callboy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Justin received a very special birthday gift. When he meets Emmanuel for the first time, it's not in a romantic context, but Justin feels drawn to him immediately.





	1. Chapter 1

_Which do you dance for?_  
_Which makes you shine?_  
_Which will you choose, now_  
_If you won't choose mine?_  
_Which will you hope for?_  
_Which can it be?_  
_Which will you take, now_  
_If you won't take me?_

* * *

  _ **Saturday**_

It had been a birthday gift from his friends. Justin hated them for even thinking about it.

The idea of spending the night with an absolute stranger, someone he had never seen before, even paying for their hours together, seemed preposterous to Justin. He didn’t know whether he should actually go through with it. It seemed wrong.

But then he found himself making the call. He felt that maybe just one time would be okay. And he could always stop. If he was going to have second thoughts.

A woman or a man? He hadn’t expected the question. But it seemed obvious. Why shouldn’t they ask?

“I, um...” Justin was glad the woman on the other line couldn’t see him blush.

He was curious. He had always thought about trying it with a man. But until then he had always been too scared. What if he liked it? What if he didn’t like it?

And then he made the decision.

“Okay, which day would you prefer?”

“Saturday?”

The woman took a moment to reply.

“You’re lucky. This Saturday, 8 pm. Is that a good time?”

“Perfect.”

*

  
On Friday, Justin received a message telling him where to meet. He was wondering – again – whether he should go.

But the next day, he decided to go through with it.

Leaving the house shortly after 7, Justin went across the street and hailed a cab that would take him downtown. Settling on the backseat, he looked at the message again. He wondered what the man would look like. Tall? Short? Muscular? Pretty? Handsome? And would he be nice?

He entered the hotel at 7:50. He was incredibly nervous. Walking towards the bar, Justin saw a young man sitting by himself. He was wearing leather pants and a denim jacket. His hair was a mop of blonde hair, lush curls standing in every direction.

Before Justin could say anything, the man turned to look at him as he sat down on the bar stool.

“Good evening.”

“Hi.” Justin was speechless. He thought he had never seen a more beautiful man.

“Justin?”

“Yes.”

The stranger took his hand. “I’m Manu.”

Manu’s hand felt soft and warm. Justin felt drawn to him immediately.

“So... would you like a drink?”

Justin nodded.

“What are you getting?”

“Whiskey.” Justin knew anything else wouldn’t allow him to have enough courage.

“You’re very handsome, you know...”

Justin felt his cheeks heat up. “I... um... thank you.”

They downed their drinks. Justin was eyeing him curiously. Manu had a stunning profile. He had a very prominent nose and his lips looked very lush. Justin wondered how he had ended up in a job like that.

Manu was very quiet. Justin couldn’t help but look him up and down. His legs fit nicely in his pants and below his jacket he seemed quite slim and delicate. It was only done up halfway and Justin could make out a white tank top underneath.

“So... do you want to get another drink or go upstairs?”

“Going upstairs. Sounds good.” Justin felt his answer sounded too rushed. He felt embarrassed, but Manu didn’t comment on it.

In the room, Manu ordered Justin to sit down on the bed. As Justin had settled on the edge of the bed and they had removed their shoes, Manu unbuttoned his jacket, slowly, while he was looking into Justin’s eyes. Justin licked his lips as he watched Manu shrugging off the jacket and letting it fall onto the floor.

Moving towards him, Manu gave him a smile.

“You seem a little nervous...”

Justin ran a hand through his hair and looked at Manu’s bare arms. They were really nice arms.

“You can talk to me...”

Justin laughed nervously. “I...”

Manu settled in Justin’s lap and pulled him into a kiss. Justin felt a little dizzy. Manu was kissing him very softly, carefully. As Manu let his tongue move deeper into Justin’s mouth, Justin let out a low moan.

“Mh..... You seem a little shy...” Manu caressed the side of Justin’s face. Only now did Justin notice how incredible Manu’s eyes looked. They were a shade of blue grey and they reminded him of marble.

Moving his hand down Justin’s body, Manu felt for his crotch. Justin took in a sharp breath as Manu was squeezing him lightly.

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry...” Justin pushed Manu away from himself. Manu kneeled down on the floor.

“You don’t enjoy it?” Manu gave him a confused look. Justin was so charmed by it, he couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“No, it’s not that... I have never done this before...”

“What?” Manu placed a hand on Justin’s leg. It calmed Justin down a little.

“Never... you know...”

“Paid for sex?” Still those innocent eyes. Justin felt the urge to kiss him.

“It’s okay...” Manu sat up on his legs and pulled Justin into a soft kiss. “We can stop if you want...”

Justin was touched by Manu’s concern. Or at least he thought it was that.

“It’s just... my friends thought this was a good idea. But I’m not so sure...”

“You don’t like me?”

Justin sighed. Such a beautiful man. If only they had met under different circumstances.

“No, I do... You’re very pretty.”

Manu smiled. “If you like, I can try... and then you decide if you still want to stop.”

Justin nodded. He was stupefied. He couldn’t think clearly. Manu unzipped his jeans and touched him gingerly, stroking him through his briefs.

“Jesus...” Justin closed his eyes. He shouldn’t enjoy it.

“Do you like that?”

Justin gasped. Manu was moving his hand a little faster.

“Is that okay?”

Justin looked down at him. Manu seemed so eager, so happy to help him. He swallowed hard and cupped the side of Manu’s face in his hand, his thumb stroking over his cheek.

“Do you want me to go on?”

Justin couldn’t speak. He knew what Manu was asking, but it was impossible. He should leave.

He had heard people say before that some mouths were sinful, like they were made to do these kind of things. But Justin hadn’t believed it. Not until Emmanuel started working on him.

Still looking up at him, Manu pulled down Justin’s briefs. Licking his lips, he moved the jeans further down Justin’s legs.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Justin nodded.

Then, his left hand on Justin’s thigh and his right grabbing Justin’s erection, Manu took him into his mouth. Swearing under his breath, hips arching involuntarily, Justin forgot himself.

“Fuck...”

Manu was licking slowly, pushing his lips further up, moving up and down. It felt amazing. Justin couldn’t believe Manu was so good at it. This young man who looked so unimposing.

Manu placed a hand below Justin’s leg and sucked him more forcefully as he pulled Justin deeper into his mouth. Justin was holding onto his head, hand buried in Manu’s hair, as he was pushing him onto himself, gently. His moans sounded too loud within the silence of the room.

Crying out, Justin couldn’t hold back any longer. His hips arching towards him, he came inside Manu’s mouth. He felt really dirty, but so good at the same time.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

“What are you apologising for? You clearly liked it.”

Manu’s voice sounded a little hoarse.

“Oh God...” Justin wiped the palm of his hand over his  face. “God...”

“Do you want to do more?”

Justin shook his head. “I shouldn’t.”

Manu smiled. “You know this is my job?”

Justin swallowed. Manu pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips.

“You might actually enjoy yourself if you stopped thinking about what you should do.”

Manu stripped off his tank top. Justin was amazed at how beautiful he was.

“Help me with my pants?”

Justin obeyed and felt embarrassed as he noticed that Manu wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Manu smiled as he saw the look on Justin’s face.

“You want to touch me?”

Justin went bright red.

Manu moved his mouth onto Justin’s lips. He felt so soft. Justin buried a hand in Manu’s curls and pulled his face even closer.

As he pulled away, Justin felt Manu moving his hips against him, the sweet sensation of soft skin. Groaning helplessly, Justin was arching into the gentle touch, rubbing against Manu’s erection.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“No.” Justin’s voice sounded strangled. “I can’t.”

“Then...” Manu was tracing a finger down Justin’s abdomen. “Do you want me to.... fuck you?”

Justin wanted to say no. He knew it wasn’t okay. He knew he didn’t want it. Not like that. But his need felt so overpowering and Manu was so patient and kind.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Justin had never been that nervous in his whole life.

Manu smiled and took off Justin’s clothes.

“You have to breathe slower...”

“I’m so nervous.”

Manu caressed Justin’s chest.

“I need you to relax. Okay? Relax...”

Justin whimpered as Manu inserted a finger.

“No need to be nervous...”

As Manu was stretching him, Justin lost all inhibitions. Moaning at the fingers inside of him, Justin started rubbing against them.

“Easy...”

Justin groaned as Manu was pushing even deeper.

“I think you’re ready...”

Justin lay gasping on his back. He watched Manu getting ready.

“So you like men?”

“What?”

Manu looked at him seriously.

“I... I don’t know...”

Manu was moving back up to him. “How do you feel?” He kissed Justin softly.

“I feel good. Really good.”

Manu smiled. Then, very carefully, he pushed inside. Justin closed his eyes as Manu started moving slowly, rocking his hips against him.

“Fuck...”

“You’re good?”

Justin sighed. “Yes.”

As he looked up at Manu, Justin considered the beads of sweat on his face and the creases on his forehead as he was moving faster.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Manu smiled lightly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he was thrusting a little harder, pushing deeper. His breath seemed a little shallow.

“Oh shit...” Justin lifted his hips a little higher. Manu buried his face in Justin’s shoulder as he came, breathing against his skin. For one moment, they were one.

His hands slipping off Justin’s back, Manu moved away.

“Okay...” Manu sat down at the foot of the bed and was trying to catch his breath. “Do you want to do something else?”

Justin was gazing at him hopefully. He felt that their evening was special, not just an appointment between a professional and his client.

“Can you... can you hug me?”

Manu smiled again. He was moving back towards Justin and lay down next to him, so that their faces were on one level. His hands were embracing Justin by his hips and pulling him closer.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“This job?”

Manu looked a little sad. “I don’t know... it just worked out like that for me.”

“You’re a very pretty man...”

Justin kissed him.

“So you’ve never been with a man before?”

Justin bit his lip. “No. Never.”

“Why now?”

“I just... wanted to know... what it feels like?”

Manu smiled. “And?”

“It’s good. With you.”

They shared another kiss.

“Can you stay a little bit?”

“Of course.”

They were just lying there and looking at each other. Justin took Manu’s hand and ran his fingers over it.

“Are you a romantic?”

Justin laughed. “Maybe...”

“Do you believe in love?”

“Yes.”

Manu cupped the side of Justin’s face.

“Do you?”

“I’m not so sure...”

Justin kissed him again. “For me, it’s the only thing that keeps me going.”

Manu was gazing at him for a long moment.

“Without love, life is meaningless.”

Manu turned his eyes away.

“Manu...”

Justin ran a thumb over Manu’s lips.

“Look at me...”

But Manu got back up and put his clothes back on. Justin was watching him in silence. Getting back to the bed for a moment, Manu collected the rest of his belongings.

“It’s Emmanuel.”

Justin smiled and pulled Emmanuel’s face towards himself to kiss him lightly. “Thank you for that beautiful evening...”

Emmanuel didn’t smile. He only whispered, “Have a safe trip home, Justin.”

And then he was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin realises that he wants to see Emmanuel again.

_**Sunday** _

Justin hadn’t expected to feel that way.

He had expected shame, guilt, anger. But there he was, spread out on his bed, and replaying the events of the previous night, over and over again. It was only a job. Justin knew that. But still he had felt that it had been more, to both of them.

Manu. Emmanuel. Had he seemed upset when he had left? Justin wanted to make sure that things were alright between them. But why should he care? Justin was just a job. Emmanuel probably had already forgotten about it and was focussing on his next client.

But still.

Justin was aware that the only chance to make things right between them was another session. Another appointment. But he couldn’t do that. It seemed wrong. Justin knew that with that kind of job came a specific kind of exploitation, which also meant that everyone working there had to keep themselves covered. They couldn’t show their real selves.

And then, after several hours debating with himself, Justin texted Emmanuel.

*

The reply came on Wednesday.

Justin opened the text, hoping, wishing.

Was he free tonight?

Justin felt his cheeks heat up.

_Yes. Tonight is fine._

*

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

Emmanuel was already waiting for him in a hotel room. His client had cancelled but could not withdraw his booking, so they had the room to themselves.

Dressed in black leather pants and a beige v-neck sweater, Emmanuel looked even more gorgeous than the first time. He didn’t seem to notice Justin’s stare though.

“I... I wanted to know whether you’re okay.”

Emmanuel frowned and didn’t reply at first. Then he burst out laughing.

“Really? That’s why you’re here?”

Letting Justin in, Emmanuel kept giggling.

“I thought I said something on Friday...”

Unbuttoning Justin’s jacket, Emmanuel smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Justin.”

Sliding Justin’s jacket off his shoulders, Emmanuel made sure to run his fingers over him, fingertips touching ever so slightly.

“You look really good today.”

Justin tried to put on a smile, but it felt forced even to himself.

“Thank you.”

“So, do you want to start?”

Emmanuel was walking towards the bed and watching Justin over his shoulder. He was moving smoothly, hips swaying with his steps. Justin couldn’t look away.

As if in a trance, Justin followed and pushed Emmanuel onto the bed face first, hands on his bum.

“Oh, you’re very quick today... That’s good.”

Justin was moving his lips onto the back of Emmanuel’s neck and kissed him softly.

“What do you want to do?”

Justin slipped a hand past Emmanuel’s neck to feel his shoulder.

“Justin.”

Pushing against Emmanuel, Justin could think of a million things to do with him. But he had to remind himself that this was not why he was there.

“I just had to see you again...”

“Oh yeah?” Emmanuel asked, a little out of breath. After a short moment, he turned onto his back to look into Justin’s eyes. “You don’t seem very nervous today.”

Stepping outside of his trance, Justin let go of him and got back onto his feet.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry.” Justin was staring at his hands. “I’m not like that. Usually...”

“Oh really?” Emmanuel sounded annoyed. “But you are here after all.” He stood up and folded his arms. “I don’t see you leaving...”

Justin bit his lip. “I like you.”

“You know, that’s really great, but if you don’t want to stay here, I have to ask you to leave.”

Justin was gazing into Emmanuel’s eyes. He looked so strict knitting his brows and giving him this cold stare. He hated that Emmanuel looked at him that way.

“I find you very attractive.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious. You... I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Emmanuel looked away. Maybe he was still waiting for Justin to leave.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Well, you can do whatever you want as long...”

Justin grasped Emmanuel’s arm and pulled their faces together. It felt good. Justin had needed that kiss. Emmanuel tasted of peppermint and salt. Their tongues mingled as Justin deepened the kiss and ran his hands through Emmanuel’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Justin took Emmanuel’s hand and pulled him back towards the bed.

“So beautiful...”

Kneeling down on the bedsheets, Justin took Emmanuel with him.

“That’s not in accordance with our policy,” Emmanuel breathed.

Justin smiled and let a hand slip up the front of Emmanuel’s sweater, feeling for his skin. Emmanuel made a strange sound. After a short moment of resistance, Emmanuel was leaning into Justin’s touch.

“Do you want me to continue?”

Emmanuel sighed. “Yes.”

Justin was moving his hand up to Emmanuel’s chest and kissed him softly. Then, his other hand holding onto Emmanuel’s hip, Justin pulled him into his lap.

“I really like you, Emmanuel...”

They sank down onto the bed. Justin let his hands travel down Emmanuel’s back, first clinging onto his sweater before slipping his hands below the fabric, moving back up, devouring the feeling of Emmanuel’s naked skin.

Emmanuel definitely enjoyed Justin’s careful touches. Breathing heavily, he let Justin strip off his sweater. Justin then proceeded to turn Emmanuel onto his back.

“What do you want me to do?”

Emmanuel bit his lip as he looked into Justin’s eyes. “Whatever you want.”

Justin smiled. “Okay.”

Unbuttoning Emmanuel’s pants, Justin was amazed at the change in Emmanuel’s behaviour. Before, he had seemed so confident, putting on a show for his client. Now he was melting under Justin’s hands.

“Do you like that...” Justin grasped Emmanuel’s front.

Emmanuel was arching towards him. Licking his lips, Justin watched the change on Emmanuel’s face, the creases in Emmanuel’s eyebrows as he slipped a hand inside his pants. Eyes closed, Emmanuel sighed quietly as Justin was caressing him.

It felt too intimate. Justin didn’t understand why. Emmanuel was just doing his job, but Justin still hoped he could make a difference.

Justin unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor while Emmanuel was looking up at him. Justin felt naked under his stare. As Emmanuel touched Justin’s chest, it felt like he was touching him for the first time.

“You really worried about how I felt?”

Justin swallowed. “Yes.”

Emmanuel smiled softly. “It was nothing, Justin...”

“But you seemed upset.”

Emmanuel frowned. “Maybe I was overreacting.”

“It was stupid of me to say...”

“No, please, don’t worry.”

Justin didn’t believe him.

They kissed. Emmanuel let his hands travel down to Justin’s hips and pulled them down against himself.

“Man, that feels so good.” Justin was pushing his hips against Emmanuel, turned on by the feeling of their chests pressed against each other.

Emmanuel laughed and kissed him softly.

Justin was getting out of his jeans and cast them aside. Emmanuel was spread out below, his pants so tight, and his chest rising rapidly as he was gazing up at him. Letting a finger follow the trail of hair down Emmanuel’s body, Justin had a hard time controlling himself. He wanted to rip the rest of Emmanuel’s clothes off his body and fuck him against the wall.

Stopping for a moment and cupping Emmanuel’s face in his hands, Justin considered his features. He looked incredibly pretty.

“You’re such a beautiful man.”

Emmanuel wanted to say something, but was cut short by Justin’s lips on his mouth. Justin didn’t understand where his passion came from, he usually didn’t feel drawn to people like that.

Breathless, Emmanuel was staring at him as if his soul had been torn open. Justin didn’t want to forget that look on his face.

Justin was pulling Emmanuel’s pants off his hips, slowly, peeling them off his skin. They kept looking into each other’s eyes.

“Let me take those off, too...” Justin let a finger travel along the waistband of Emmanuel’s boxer briefs.

“Hmmmm...” Emmanuel closed his eyes as Justin slipped his hands below the waistband and onto his thighs.

“Do you like that?”

Emmanuel moaned as Justin took off his briefs and was pushing against him.

“I am supposed to seduce _you_ , not the other way round...”

Justin stripped off his underwear and pulled Emmanuel against himself. The sound that escaped Emmanuel’s mouth was unlike anything he had heard before.

“God...”

Justin didn’t say anything and started rolling his hips against Emmanuel’s.

“Fuck...”

They were moving against each other, hip against hip, legs entangled.

“What do you want me to do?” Justin asked quietly.

Emmanuel took a moment to collect himself. “Fuck me. Please.”

Justin swallowed. Voiced like this it didn’t sound very romantic.

“Please.”

Justin was nervous. He had never made love to a man. Their first time didn’t count since Emmanuel had done all the work. What if he hurt him?

“Do you have any...”

“Lube? Yes. In the drawer on the left.”

Justin retrieved the bottle from the night stand and pressed some of its contents into the palm of his hand. Slicking his fingers up, Justin was still unsure about it. But then he saw the pleading look on Emmanuel’s face, the sheer trust. Emmanuel gasped as Justin pushed a finger inside.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes. Shit.” Emmanuel tilted his hips and pushed onto Justin’s finger. “Shit.”

“Do I hurt you?”

“No... No. _Oh_.” Emmanuel sighed as Justin inserted a second finger. “Oh _God_...”

Justin felt touched by the look on Emmanuel’s face. It seemed as if he had managed to get the real Emmanuel instead of his act. Unable to hold out much longer, Justin pulled out his fingers before he took a condom from the night stand.

“Let me know if you want to stop.”

“Yes...”

Emmanuel was gazing up at Justin lovingly as Justin was moving up against him. They fit together so well. Justin was pushing inside, very carefully.

Emmanuel grabbed Justin’s shoulders as they started moving against each other. He felt incredible under Justin’s hands, his soft skin, muscles straining as they were trying to move closer together.

Emmanuel was sighing softly as Justin started moving faster. It felt like he was a completely different person. As if he didn’t usually allow himself to enjoy his work. Justin was gazing at Emmanuel in awe. He was moving so gracefully, eyes closed, as Justin kept pushing inside of him.

“Are you okay?”

Emmanuel nodded. He seemed too out of it to say anything.

Justin was pushing inside with his last strength and then let Emmanuel down gently on the bedsheets.

“Emmanuel?”

“Hm...” As he opened his eyes, Emmanuel was looking up at him.

“Are you okay?”

Smiling softly, he replied, “Perfect.”

*

As they were cuddling up in bed, Justin buried his nose in Emmanuel’s hair.

“I forgot to ask... what is it that you do?”

“My job?”

“Mhhh...”

Justin ran his fingers over Emmanuel’s hip and placed a kiss behind his ear.

“I’m a programmer.”

“A programmer. That’s nice.”

Emmanuel took Justin’s hand and let his thumb stroke over his skin.

“Yeah. The pay is pretty good.”

“I figured...”

Justin laughed.

“So your friends bought you this as a present?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting.”

“You think so?”

Emmanuel felt warm in Justin’s embrace. Justin hadn’t felt as calm in a long time.

“My clients are usually a little older...”

“Women?”

“Most of them, yes. But also quite a lot of men. Usually married. It’s interesting...”

Justin didn’t want to think of the people Emmanuel had already slept with. It made their encounter seem so insignificant.

“Is it... is it easy... for you?”

“The job?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it’s not that different from other jobs, really. I also think it’s more honest than most jobs. Here, when I pretend, everyone knows about it. In other jobs you have to lie and make other people believe you’re telling the truth...”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“Well, not always, but...”

Justin kissed Emmanuel’s shoulder.

“Do that again.”

Justin was surprised at Emmanuel’s extreme reaction to his kisses.

“So... have you ever been in love?”

Emmanuel didn’t reply immediately.

“It’s pretty hard for me to talk about.”

Justin turned Emmanuel towards himself so he could look into his eyes. Emmanuel looked scared.

“You don’t have to...”

“You know, when you love someone so much, but they don’t see it... when they don’t know how you feel... when they only think of you as this specific role... It hurts.”

“What do you mean?”

“I... there was this client... about two years ago... I had just started working... and he was...”

Justin ran a hand through Emmanuel’s hair, trying to soothe him.

“He was so beautiful and he said he was married with two kids but he had always felt attracted to other men...”

“Did you see him often?”

“Almost every week. And at first I didn’t think of him other than my client. But one day... He started crying in the middle of one of our sessions. And I didn’t know what to do... So I kissed him and told him he should talk about it with his wife. But he said he couldn’t do it. And I realised that he was really upset. I felt... I just knew...”

Emmanuel wiped his tears away.

“He said he didn’t want to go on like this. He looked so lost.”

“You don’t have to talk about it.”

Emmanuel wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and kissed him.

“I never told anyone about it.”

“It’s okay...”

They shared hungry kisses as they were moving closer together, desperately.

“Thank you.”

Justin just smiled.

Falling asleep in each other’s arms, they kept each other warm under the covers.

When Justin woke up a little later, Emmanuel was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a third time. Justin realizes he is slowly falling for Emmanuel, but doesn't want to see it yet.

**_Thursday_ **

Emmanuel called the next day.

“When do you want to meet?”

“Just tell me a time and day.”

“Tomorrow at 10 pm.”

“Yes.”

*

They didn’t talk when Justin met him the following night. Emmanuel took Justin’s hand and led him towards the elevator. On the way up, they kept holding hands. Justin was leaning over to inhale the scent of Emmanuel’s perfume. Never had any man smelled so good.

Emmanuel unlocked the door to the hotel room and led Justin inside. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then they started working on each other’s clothes, hurriedly stripping off their shirts, throwing everything on the floor as they were attacking each other’s mouths.

Justin threw Emmanuel onto the bed. They kissed for a moment, tongues entwined. Pants were discarded in a hurry, hands clinging onto naked skin. Emmanuel pulled Justin closer, his fingers grazing Justin’s back as Justin removed the last pieces of clothing. Looking into each other’s eyes, they were rubbing against each other, their hands trying to feel as much of the other’s skin as possible. As Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s bum and pulled him against himself, Emmanuel couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

Getting Emmanuel off, Justin couldn’t tear away his gaze from Emmanuel’s face. Eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, Emmanuel looked almost divine. Justin licked his lips and increased the speed of his hand tugging at Emmanuel’s erection, twisting lightly and following the sounds he drew out of him. Every single one of Emmanuel’s moans sent a shiver through his body.

Emmanuel opened his eyes just as he came. Justin didn’t look away, his skin prickling with anticipation. As Emmanuel had caught his breath, they continued kissing, touching each other, rolling around in bed as both were trying to dominate the other.

Pinning Justin against the bed, Emmanuel moved his lips down Justin’s body. Biting Justin’s neck, very carefully, Emmanuel seemed to know exactly what Justin wanted him to do, his lips feeling so good against the bruised skin. Moving onto Justin’s chest, he was nibbling on Justin’s nipples, driving Justin even closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck...”

Justin was pulling at his hair, trying to keep quiet, as Emmanuel took him into his mouth. He was failing miserably.

“Oh God...”

Emmanuel was pulling his lips away, drawing them over Justin’s sensitive skin, slowly, very slowly. Justin whimpered quietly, almost hating Emmanuel for teasing him like that, if only it didn’t feel so good. His heart pounding in his chest, Justin felt Emmanuel pushing back onto him, taking him all inside. Emmanuel made a strange sound, almost as if he had used to much force. Pulling away for a moment, he was catching his breath, while Justin felt like he was dying.

“Are you okay?” Justin spoke, but didn’t sound like himself.

Emmanuel didn’t reply and sucked Justin back inside.

“Jesus fuck...”

Justin was so close. Emmanuel was moving faster, fingers digging into the flesh on Justin’s thigh as he was pushing onto him. And then, his sounds filling the whole room, Justin came with full force.

“Oh God...” Justin was lying flat on his back, trying to calm down. Emmanuel was cleaning him off, licking at him.

“You’re good?”

Justin groaned. “Yes.”

Emmanuel smiled. Justin was purposely ignoring the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Emmanuel was just doing his job.

“What do you want to do now?”

*

They ended up on the floor. Justin was holding onto Emmanuel’s hips, lifting them just enough so he could push inside. Emmanuel was trying to grasp Justin’s back, fingers slipping off his skin, as he was arching towards him.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmmmmmm...” Emmanuel sighed as Justin was pushing back in.

Justin couldn’t get enough. His resolve to stop seeing Emmanuel was long forgotten. He had never felt the way he did around him. It was as if Emmanuel’s deepest core was drawing him closer, something about him seemed to touch Justin in a way that he couldn’t ignore.

Lying on the floor, the sweat drying on their skin, they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Can you stay tonight?”

Emmanuel blushed and looked away. Justin ran a thumb over his cheek, amazed at the reaction on his face.

“I can do that...”

“I would love that.”

Settling on the bed and cuddling up under the sheets, they were dozing off. Emmanuel was sighing contently and pulled Justin’s hand closer against himself. He felt so small and fragile in Justin’s arms.

“You’re incredible...” Justin placed a kiss onto the back of Emmanuel’s neck. Smiling at the way Emmanuel tilted his neck, allowing Justin to move his lips further down, Justin was losing himself in the moment.

Emmanuel’s soft sighs made Justin feel so passionate. He felt a deep longing for the man in front of him, a sadness even, because he was never going to be his. But Justin wanted it more than anything.

“You’re very warm,” Emmanuel stated and was leaning back against him.

Justin kissed a spot on Emmanuel’s jaw that looked so very delicious.

“Mmmmhhhh...” Emmanuel seemed to let go of his resistance. For a moment, it just felt like two lovers falling asleep together in their bed.

*

It was still dark when Justin woke up.

“What are you doing...”

Emmanuel was rising from their bedsite and replied quietly, “I have to go. I have a client in an hour.”

Grasping Emmanuel’s leg, Justin sat up and buried his face in the back of Emmanuel’s thigh.

“Don’t go now. Stay a little.”

Emmanuel laughed. “I have to go, Justin.”

“Ten minutes?”

Justin felt Emmanuel’s resistance crumble. “Okay... ten minutes...”

“Come back here...”

Justin pulled Emmanuel on top of himself and into a soft kiss.

“I want to wake up with you all the time.”

Emmanuel bit his lip. “I’m afraid that’s not possible...”

“But why...” Justin threaded his fingers through Emmanuel’s hair.

Emmanuel sighed. “Justin, this is my _job_.”

“So?”

“I... I can’t...”

Justin ran his thumb over Emmanuel’s cheek.

“You don’t even know me...”

“Then let me get to know you.”

Justin kissed him softly.

“You’re incredible.”

“Stop saying that.”

Moving his hands onto Emmanuel’s shoulders, Justin wondered why Emmanuel didn’t see himself as the beautiful man that he was.

“I should just leave...”

Emmanuel wriggled out of Justin’s grasp and was almost off the bed as Justin grabbed his waist and embraced him.

“Let me go...”

Justin placed a kiss on his back.

“Justin...”

“Okay...”

Emmanuel didn’t move as Justin let go of him.

“Now?”

Emmanuel sighed.

“What...”

Grabbing Justin’s hand, Emmanuel whispered, “We don’t have a lot of time...”

Lying back down, Emmanuel returned Justin’s kisses, his hands touching him everywhere.

“Mh, yeah...”

Emmanuel took Justin’s lower lip in between his teeth and pulled at it, very lightly. Sighing contently, Emmanuel let Justin roll him onto his back.

“What do you want right now?”

Emmanuel licked his lips. “There is something...”

“Tell me.”

*

Justin cuffed Emmanuel’s hands to the bed, then he did the same with his ankles.

“Your back looks amazing...” Justin moved the palm of his right hand from between Emmanuel’s shoulders down his back, slowly, making Emmanuel writhe with pleasure.

“I can’t wait to feel you...”

Emmanuel gasped as Justin was moving up to him from behind, hips pushing against him. Justin bit his lip and let his gaze travel over the bare skin in front of him.

“You make me so weak...” Justin was placing kisses all over Emmanuel’s back, enjoying every single one of his movements and his sighs.

“Goddammit, Justin... Hurry up. I have to go...”

Justin was smiling slyly and grabbed Emmanuel’s hips, pushing slowly as he was rolling against him. Emmanuel sounded desperate, whining as Justin was running his hands all over him.

“Does it get you off when someone has control over you?”

Emmanuel groaned as Justin entered a finger.

“Are you enjoying yourself...”

Emmanuel sighed quietly. “Do that again...”

Justin let his finger slide back in and followed Emmanuel’s moans.

“Feels so good...” Emmanuel mumbled and started moving against him.

As he was stretching Emmanuel, Justin noticed how much he wanted to make Emmanuel feel good. To make him happy. To hear his soft sighs as he kept touching him.

“I’ll be so late...”

Emmanuel stopped talking as Justin finally pushed inside of him, right hand on his thigh, the other holding firmly onto Emmanuel’s waist.

They were moving against each other desperately. Emmanuel’s sighs were driving Justin crazy, making his insides squirm. Emmanuel’s naked skin felt incredible as Justin was resting against Emmanuel’s back, sticking to his body as their sweat mingled.

“Good?”

“Yes.” Emmanuel gasped as Justin kissed a spot on the back of his neck.

“Oh... fuck...” Justin felt everything drain out of him as he was pushing inside Emmanuel for the last couple of times.

They took a moment to calm back down, their breathing slowing as they just lay there, Emmanuel still cuffed to the bed.

“God, I will be so late!”

Justin laughed as he untied him.

“When will I see you again?”

Emmanuel lay down on his back and stared up into Justin’s eyes.

“How about Wednesday?”

Justin bent down to kiss Emmanuel one more time. “I’m not sure I can wait that long...”

Emmanuel whimpered as Justin drew his teeth over his lip.

“I want you so much...”

Emmanuel was trying to turn away from him, but it was evident that he was longing for the touch.

“Okay... okay... Tonight. I am free.”

Justin smiled and moved his hand in between Emmanuel’s legs.

“Thank you...”

Emmanuel moaned quietly in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Emmanuel's relationship is changing. Justin thinks that maybe they have a future together.

_**Saturday** _

Justin went to work, his step so light, as he was thinking of Emmanuel. He couldn’t believe that someone could have that effect on him. Someone who probably didn’t feel the same. Why should he? Emmanuel had to think of his work.

He couldn’t wait to see him again. Only a couple of hours. His mind kept wandering, while he was feeling so good, so relaxed and confident.

_Justin. Meet me at 7. I’ll send you the details._

*

Emmanuel looked stunning. He was wearing a dark green shirt, which was half-undone, a purple scarf wrapped around his neck, and very tight very blue jeans. He pulled Justin inside the hotel room by his arm and ordered him to sit down on the bed.

Justin embraced Emmanuel by his waist, burying his face in his shirt.

“You smell incredible...”

Emmanuel sighed and ran a hand through Justin’s curls.

“Did you dress up for me?”

Emmanuel laughed. “You like it?”

Justin licked his lips and looked up at Emmanuel’s smiling face. “You look so good...”

Pulling Emmanuel down by his wrists, Justin waited for him to settle in his lap.

“Still I want to see what you look like beneath all that...”

“You already forgot?” Emmanuel giggled.

“I keep forgetting...” Justin grazed the skin on Emmanuel’s chest, running his fingers over it. “God, you’re incredible...”

Emmanuel whimpered as Justin pulled him into a kiss, his tongue pushing inside.

“You have the most amazing body...”

Justin pulled the scarf off Emmanuel’s neck.

“That shirt looks so good on you...”

Justin pulled the shirt down, so he could kiss Emmanuel’s shoulders. Sighing softly, Emmanuel bent down to meet him half-way.

“I was thinking about you all day...” Justin unbuttoned the rest of Emmanuel’s shirt and threw it onto the floor. Taking the scarf, he moved his hands behind Emmanuel’s back and tied Emmanuel’s hands together.

“What do you want to do?” Emmanuel asked, almost whispering.

“I want to kiss you...” Justin let his hands travel up Emmanuel’s back, slowly, feeling for his skin.

“I would like that too...”

Their lips met. Softly at first, they kissed for a moment. Justin hummed as Emmanuel was starting to rock against him.

“I want you...” Justin kissed him harder.

Emmanuel gasped as Justin turned him onto his back.

“I want you. Always.”

“Make love to me...”

Justin pulled down Emmanuel’s jeans.

“Mh, yeah...” Emmanuel mumbled as Justin grabbed his crotch.  
Turning Emmanuel onto his stomach, Justin untied his hands to tie the scarf around his head, covering Emmanuel’s eyes. Then, stripping off, Justin was staring down at Emmanuel, waiting so patiently.

“Oh...” Emmanuel sighed as Justin pulled down his briefs and cupped his bum in his hands.

“You should see yourself right now...”

Justin started stretching him, spreading the lube inside of him while pushing his fingers deeper. Emmanuel was moaning without inhibitions and was pushing against him.

It was pretty messy as they were moving against each other, Justin pushing inside of him, their sighs almost in synch.

“Merde...”

Justin felt everything around him, Emmanuel soft and tight, as his hands were trying to pull Emmanuel even closer against himself.

“Jesus...”

Emmanuel whimpered as Justin was thrusting inside of him for the last couple of times. Justin could swear he saw stars.

“Oh fuck...” Justin pulled out and collapsed on the bed. “Fuck...”

Unable to get back up, Justin pulled the scarf away from Emmanuel’s eyes with one hand.

“We can’t stay here tonight.”

“Okay...” Justin placed a kiss on Emmanuel’s arm.

“We have fifteen minutes left.”

“Okay.”

Emmanuel lay down by Justin’s side and allowed Justin to pull him into his arms.

“So... your place or mine?”

*

Justin was pushing Emmanuel down onto his bed. Breathless, they shared hungry kisses, their hands all over each other’s bodies.

“Yes!” Emmanuel sighed as Justin slipped his hands inside his jeans, feeling for his bum.

“I can’t get enough of you...” Justin licked at Emmanuel’s neck, biting lightly, drawing his skin inside his mouth, between his teeth, and pushed him even deeper into the sheets.

“Please... please...”

“What do you want?”

Emmanuel groaned as Justin bit into his earlobe. “Fuck me.”

Justin smiled and teased Emmanuel, rubbing his thumb over the front of Emmanuel’s jeans. Moaning helplessly, Emmanuel grabbed Justin’s shoulders and let him remove his jeans, pulling them down very slowly, fingers feeling his thighs, squeezing lightly.

“God, I want you!”

Emmanuel stripped off Justin’s shirt and pants, impatiently pulling him against himself as they were lying there in their briefs, hips bucking against each other.

Finally feeling all of Emmanuel’s naked skin, Justin moaned in frustration. They were clinging onto each other, rubbing their legs against each other, until Justin started stretching Emmanuel. He was still a little sore from earlier. It didn’t seem to diminish his pleasure.

“I’m ready...”

“Okay...”

“Oh God...” Emmanuel whimpered and tried to suppress his sighs.

“You feel so good...”

They were pulling each other closer, desperately, looking into each other’s eyes as they were driving each other closer, their moans filling the silence around them.

“Yeah... shit...” Emmanuel gasped. “Oh God...” He was arching towards Justin, eyes closed, lips parted wide. Justin’s heart was aching in his chest. He came with a silent groan.

“Oh God...” Justin pulled out and ran his hands over his face.

Emmanuel was just lying there, glowing from the exertion, a smile all over his face.

“You’re okay?”

“Yes,” Emmanuel said breathlessly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Very okay.”

They kissed.

Moaning against Justin’s lips, Emmanuel moved closer against him.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Emmanuel laughed and ran a thumb over Justin’s cheek, looking into Justin’s eyes. He seemed so happy. Justin wanted to cry.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” Justin sniffed. “It’s perfect.”

*

Justin woke up during the night and smiled to himself when he noticed Emmanuel’s hands on his chest, holding him tightly. He liked the feeling of Emmanuel’s body pressed against his back.

_Justin, get out of it. He is never going to love you._

Sighing quietly, Justin pulled Emmanuel’s hands closer. He had to face it. He was slowly but surely falling in love with the man behind him.

But it didn’t make sense! He barely knew him. But he loved everything about him. His hands, his face, his soft laugh, his eyes, his voice, the way he would curl up against him like a cat. He wanted to spend every minute of his day with him. It was scary, but Justin knew he couldn’t just let him go.

“Are you awake?” Emmanuel mumbled and snuggled closer against him.

“Yeah...”

Justin turned to face him.

“Your hair is growing back...” Justin brushed over Emmanuel’s chin, feeling for his stubble. “You look so hot.”

Emmanuel blushed. He bit his lip and kissed Justin softly.

Justin was already wondering what the hairs on Emmanuel’s face would feel like against him. God, he wanted Emmanuel to take him in his mouth.

“Oh, you seem a little... excited.” Emmanuel laughed quietly. Was that embarrassment?

Justin couldn’t unthink his thought.

“I just got an idea...”

“Yeah?”

Justin cleared his throat.

“What is it?”

Pushing Emmanuel down on his back, Justin sat down on top of him.

“What’s on your mind?” Emmanuel was grinning stupidly.

“I want to feel you... against me.”

Moving up to Emmanuel’s chest, Justin started stroking himself.

“Fuck, you look so hot...”

Emmanuel laughed quietly and squeezed Justin’s bum.

“Mh, yeah...”

“Do you want me to help you out?”

Justin groaned and let Emmanuel pull him closer, breathing against him. Emmanuel’s hot breath drove him insane.

“Yeah, please...”

“Please what?”

Justin gasped as Emmanuel licked at him.

“F-fuck... Yeah... God... Fuck. I want to be in your mouth.”

“Oh... you’re very naughty...”

Justin whimpered as Emmanuel’s tongue ran over him, teasing the skin below.

“Fuck... please...”

Emmanuel wrapped his lips around the tip and licked at it, carefully.

“Oh fuuuck...” Justin covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ffff...”

As Emmanuel was pushing Justin further inside, his hands on Justin’s bum, Justin started thrusting against him. He felt Emmanuel vibrate around him and the stubble on his face rubbing against his skin.

“Oh God...”

Justin was pushing inside of Emmanuel’s mouth, thrusting all the way, as he was losing control.

The small hairs on Emmanuel’s face bristling against him, Justin was pushing deeper, trying to feel as much of Emmanuel as possible. The sweat running down his face, Justin took Emmanuel’s head in his hands and was pushing him onto himself just before he came.

“Fuck...” Justin gasped and released Emmanuel out of his grasp.

“Jesus...” Emmanuel panted and wiped a hand over his face.

“Was that okay...”

Emmanuel laughed, sounding absolutely spent. “I mean... you definitely didn’t hold back.”

Justin lay down beside him and cupped Emmanuel’s face in his hand. “Thank you.” He kissed him softly.

Humming against him, Emmanuel welcomed Justin’s embrace and wrapped a leg around his waist.

“How much time do we have?”

“I have to be gone by 9.”

“Okay...”

They kept kissing for a while. Justin felt Emmanuel opening up. Lying in each other’s arms, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Exploring their bodies, they were running their hands over each other’s skin, slowly, listening to the other’s sounds. Justin felt so weak, Emmanuel’s quiet sighs making him so vulnerable.

“You’re perfect...”

Emmanuel laughed. “Stop...”

“No, you really are...” Justin felt a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Why are you crying...” Emmanuel looked at him with big eyes, wiping at Justin’s wet skin.

“I don’t know...” Crying quietly, Justin let Emmanuel kiss him. “I like you so much.”

“Justin...” Emmanuel seemed concerned. “Justin, we have to stop.”

“What are you talking about...”

“Justin...” Emmanuel looked into his eyes. “I _can’t_. This is my job.”

Justin took Emmanuel’s face in his hands and considered him closely. “I don’t think I’m the only one who wants more than this.”

As he was rubbing his thumb over Emmanuel’s lips, Justin felt Emmanuel shivering against him.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me you want me to go...”

Emmanuel sighed as Justin slipped his thumb inside his mouth, pushing past his teeth, and wrapped his tongue around it.

“Tell me to leave and I won’t come back.”

Emmanuel pulled Justin on top of himself.

“I don’t want you to leave...”

Justin moaned as Emmanuel pushed a finger inside of him.

“I’m scared...”

Justin sighed and pushed against him. “Don’t be scared...”

“I don’t want to commit. I can’t...”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I do... Justin...”

They melted into each other, Emmanuel stretching Justin further, slipping his fingers deeper inside of him. Justin positioned himself above Emmanuel and let Emmanuel push inside.

“You’re amazing...”

They were moving against each other in the dark, trying to feel more. Justin was losing his sense of time.

“Shit...” Emmanuel cried out as he finally came. His face was covered in sweat and he emanated his scent that always made Justin’s heart beat faster.

As they were going back to sleep, Justin was almost sure that Emmanuel cared more about him than he had thought. It made him feel so warm. He felt safe as Emmanuel kept caressing his back, smiling at him so innocently. Justin didn’t think it would ever be possible for him to love anyone more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship becomes more intimate as Emmanuel confesses that he might like Justin, too. He also shows Justin more of his real self.

_**Sunday** _

Justin woke up to an empty bed. A small note lay on the pillow next to him.

_Thank you for last night. I’ll call you._

Justin smiled to himself. Emmanuel was slowly opening up to him it seemed. Sitting up in his bed, Justin stretched his arms and enjoyed the feeling of his aching limbs, reminding him of what he had been up to during the night. There was possibly no greater sight than the expression of sheer exhaustion on Emmanuel’s face. Exhaustion and pleasure. Justin groaned and ran a hand over his face.

Sundays always reminded Justin of the lack of a proper private life. He had friends, yes. But when he was at home, there was no one else to share it with. That was until he had fucked Emmanuel on his bed the night before.

When was he going to call? Justin wanted Emmanuel back where he was, in his arms, on his lap, below his body... Anywhere. Justin made a mental note of everything he wanted to do with him. His mind went wild.

After fifteen minutes, Justin figured he couldn’t cope without Emmanuel there. He sent a text, hoping it didn’t sound too desperate.

*

_Answer me!_

Opening up his messages again, Justin was staring at what he had written. He wondered what Emmanuel was doing in that same moment. He was probably bent over, letting some random guy fuck him against the wall. Or getting off a rich old woman. Justin had to admit, he was consumed by jealousy. He wanted Emmanuel’s amazing body to himself. He wanted Emmanuel to look at him like he was the only other person in the world.

He had only known Emmanuel for a week. This was crazy.

Justin was lying on his bed and crying quietly to himself. He felt pathetic.

*

“Mon amour...”

Emmanuel sounded so soft on the other line.

“Do you want to come over? I’m too exhausted to leave the house.”

Justin felt his heart skip a beat. Come over? To have Emmanuel all to himself?

“Yes. I would love to.” He added, after a pause, “I miss you.”

Emmanuel laughed. “It’s only been a couple of hours...”

Justin bit his lip. “Emmanuel, this means a lot.”

“Okay...”

“Where do I have to go?”

*

Emmanuel really didn’t live in a nice part of the city. The neighbourhood seemed pretty rough. But as Emmanuel opened the door to his apartment, Justin couldn’t care less about what it looked like on the street.

“Hi.”

Justin pulled Emmanuel into a kiss. They stood there in the doorway for a moment, sharing gentle kisses and running their hands over each other.

“Let’s go inside.”

Justin nodded and stepped into the hallway. It was amazing. He loved Emmanuel’s place immediately.

“It’s very cozy...”

“Mh, yeah...”

Emmanuel led Justin into what turned out to be the living room.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Before Emmanuel could say anything else, Justin had already pushed him onto the couch, rocking his hips against him.

“No, Justin, not now...”

Justin frowned. “What is it?”

“I’m not in the mood...”

Disappointed, Justin sat down on the couch and looked at Emmanuel, carefully. He seemed pretty uneasy.

“Did something happen?”

“No.” Emmanuel turned away his face. “It’s nothing...”

Justin grabbed Emmanuel by his chin and forced Emmanuel to look at him. “I can tell you’re not telling the truth.”

“Stop it...” Emmanuel breathed and pushed Justin away.

“What happened?”

Emmanuel shrugged Justin’s hand away and curled up on his side of the couch.

“It was probably not such a good idea to call you here...”

Justin wanted to help him, hold him, kiss him, anything.

“What do you want to do?”

Emmanuel shrugged. “I don’t know...”

Justin carefully took Emmanuel’s hand into his own. Emmanuel sighed quietly.

“Can we just lie here?”

“Of course.” Justin kissed Emmanuel’s neck lightly before lying down behind him.

“I would really like to kiss you, but I can’t. Not now...”

“Yes.”

Justin felt his heart swell as Emmanuel relaxed in his embrace.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me...”

“Don’t say things like that...”

“You want this too.”

Emmanuel didn’t reply, but pulled Justin’s hand into his lap.

“I want you to touch me.”

Justin licked his lips. “Are you sure...”

“I need to feel you...”

Justin slowly unzipped Emmanuel’s jeans. “Don’t you want to talk about what happened?”

“No,” Emmanuel whispered. “I just want your hand on me...”

Pulling the jeans down Emmanuel’s hips, Justin felt overwhelmed by his desire. Emmanuel just felt perfect. He slipped his right hand inside Emmanuel’s briefs and started stroking him slowly, listening to the small sounds escaping his mouth.

“Is that good?”

“Mmmhhh...” Emmanuel was arching against Justin’s hand, moving his hips with the movement of Justin’s fingers.

“You smell incredible...”

“Stop...” Emmanuel whimpered. “Oh God...”

“You don’t want me to...”

“No. Please. Continue. Just... Stop talking...”

Justin smiled and slowed down, squeezing lightly, making Emmanuel groan in anticipation.

“Your hand feels so good.”

Justin kissed the back of Emmanuel’s neck.

“Yes. Please. Just like that...”

Justin tugged at him, repeating the motion over and over again, while Emmanuel’s moans gradually grew louder.

“Oh God. Oh God...” Emmanuel was shaking in Justin’s arms. As he found his release, he was relaxing into Justin’s touch, leaning back against him. “Fuck...”

Justin smiled and placed a small kiss on Emmanuel’s cheek.

“Thank you. God...”

Justin pulled Emmanuel’s body closer, so he could wrap his arms all around him. Emmanuel was humming to himself, sounding so happy it made Justin want to kiss every part of his body.

“I just... had a bad day. That’s it...”

Justin squeezed Emmanuel’s shoulder and buried his nose in his hair.

“Stay here tonight?”

“Of course.”

*

In the late afternoon, Justin got up to prepare some food. Emmanuel didn’t leave the couch and welcomed Justin with a smile as he returned with toasts.

Biting into it, Emmanuel sounded really content. “I was starving...”

“I thought so...”

Justin offered a part of his toast after Emmanuel had finished.

“You don’t want that?”

“I’m not too hungry...”

Emmanuel kissed Justin softly and took the toast out of his hands.

“Thank you.”

Emmanuel ate up and gave Justin a knowing look.

“Don’t you think it would be warmer in bed?”

Justin simply smiled and let Emmanuel pull him to his feet.

“But I have to warn you... my bedroom is a little messy.”

“That’s okay...”

They entered Emmanuel’s dimly lit bedroom. It was pretty small, but Justin thought it was perfect.

“So... what to do with the rest of the day...”

Justin didn’t reply. He moved his hands down to Emmanuel’s hips and pushed him onto the covers.

“Oh...”

Justin placed Emmanuel on the bed and started taking off his clothes before taking off his own. Emmanuel was just lying below and looking at him curiously.

“Kiss me...”

Justin threw his briefs onto the floor and moved up to Emmanuel. Taking Emmanuel’s face in his hands, he pulled him into a passionate kiss, dragging Emmanuel’s bottom lip between his teeth. Emmanuel was moaning softly against him. Running his hands up his back and holding onto his shoulders, he pulled Justin closer.

“Yeah...” Justin was rolling his hips against Emmanuel.

“Wait a second... Wait!” Emmanuel sighed and pushed his hands against Justin’s stomach.

“What is it?”

Emmanuel ran his hands through his hair and avoided Justin’s eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“Maybe... maybe we should stop seeing each other...”

Justin was staring at him incredulously. “What?!”

“I just... I’m just so confused...”

Emmanuel looked so helpless, Justin couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Stop... stop...”

Emmanuel turned his face away.

“Emmanuel!”

“I.... I can’t do this any longer...”

“Who hurt you like that?”

“What?”

Emmanuel gazed into Justin’s eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

“You don’t trust me...”

“No...” Emmanuel whispered. “No. No, I do.”

“What is it then?”

“I want you so much.”

“Well, what’s stopping you?”

Emmanuel caressed Justin’s face, fingers inspecting his skin.  
“Justin... I can’t work when you’re on my mind...”

Justin swallowed. “Okay...”

“Justin, I need the money.”

“Well, why don’t you do something else?”

“It’s not that easy...”

“You’re so smart...”

Emmanuel laughed quietly. “I don’t know what else I should do...”

Justin pushed him deeper into the sheets, mouth sucking on his neck.

“Oh God.... Shit...” Emmanuel lifted his hips off the bed, rubbing against Justin desperately.

“We can work something out...”

“I’m serious, Justin! I.... Wow...”

Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s bum and pulled him closer against himself.

“Justin, stop... Stop...”

Grabbing Justin’s head with both hands, Emmanuel cried out as Justin left a bite on his neck.

“God, yes...”

Justin smiled and rubbed a thumb over the swollen skin.

“I hate you.” Emmanuel sighed and let Justin move further down his body.

As Justin was moving his mouth over his chest, sucking at his skin, Emmanuel was moaning softly, trying to drown out the sound with the back of his hand.

“Don’t do that...” Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s hands. “I want to hear you.”

Flipping Emmanuel onto his stomach, Justin was working him up until Emmanuel was begging him.

“What was that?”

“Just fuck me!”

“Didn’t you tell me to stop?”

“Justin, you fucking drive me insane! God! Just... God... Yes!”

They were moving against each other so desperately, Justin thought he was going to come instantly.

“Harder!”

Justin laughed. He didn’t know whether he felt embarrassed or just found the whole situation too bizarre.

“God, this is not funny! This is... Oh shit...”

Justin had found a better angle and was pushing deeper. Emmanuel was a whimpering mess, trying to match Justin’s thrusts.

“Can you slow down for a moment?” Emmanuel breathed, but just then Justin finally came inside of him.

“Oh Jesus...” Laughing quietly, Justin pulled out and let himself fall onto the bed next to Emmanuel. Brushing the curls out of Emmanuel’s face, he considered his features.

“You’re so fucking beautiful...”

Emmanuel blushed and turned towards him. “I think you’re very beautiful, too.”

“You do?” Justin smiled widely and kissed him softly. “So... You never thought of getting a different job?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their relationship progresses, Emmanuel shows Justin his insecure side.

_**Monday** _

Justin woke up earlier than usual. Emmanuel had left the bed. Feeling for the empty side, Justin already wanted the warm body back beside him.

“Morning. I hope I didn’t wake you?”

Emmanuel stopped right next to Justin’s side of the bed and bent down to bury a hand in his hair.

“Come back to bed...”

“I have to get ready.”

“Please...”

Emmanuel sighed and sat down next to him. Taking Emmanuel’s hand, Justin looked into his eyes.

“Come back here just for a minute.”

Emmanuel gasped as Justin moved a hand past the waistband of his briefs.

“No. Stop...”

Justin pulled away and watched Emmanuel get back up.

“There’s no time.”

Emmanuel put on a shirt and tie. Justin thought he looked really fancy dressed up like that. Finishing off his look with a suit jacket, he reminded Justin of a banker.

“I’ll be back soon.”

*

Justin had drifted back to sleep, dreaming of hands on his back and breath against his ear. Fingers pressing softly against his naked skin, touching him carefully, deliberately.

“Yeah... so good...”

Justin slowly woke from his slumber, only to realize that there was really someone in bed with him, Emmanuel still dressed in his suit, clinging onto him as he was falling asleep.

“Manu, you’re back...”

“Mmmhhh... feel so tired...”

“How long have you been away?”

“Not long.”

“You sound a little rough...”

Emmanuel sighed and snuggled closer.

“It’s nothing. I don’t want to talk about it now...”

Justin turned around to look at him.

“You’re hurt...”

Taking Emmanuel’s face in his hand, Justin ran a finger over the cut above his right eyebrow. Hissing quietly, Emmanuel grimaced at the touch.

“It’s okay. It was an accident.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“So don’t believe me. Things got a little messy, but they didn’t mean to hurt me...”

Justin swallowed.

“It’s happened before. Sometimes my clients get lost in the moment and then they get a little too rough...”

“Okay,” Justin breathed and moved his hands onto Emmanuel’s hips.

“I just want to sleep now.”

*

Around noon they were wide awake again, hungry for the other’s touch.

“You look really hot.”

Emmanuel whimpered as Justin forced a hand down his pants, slipping inside his briefs, touching him softly.

“I love how the shirt strains over your skin.”

Emmanuel let Justin roll him onto his back and moaned as Justin started stroking him.

“What do you want?”

Emmanuel closed his eyes as Justin was moving faster. Lips parted, he was arching into Justin’s touch.

“What do you want to do right now?”

Emmanuel’s breath came quicker.

“What do you wish you could do?”

Emmanuel opened his eyes.

“I want your hand on my neck.”

Justin obeyed and closed his right hand around Emmanuel’s neck.

“Like that?”

“Yeah.”

Emmanuel grasped Justin’s bum and pulled him on top of himself.

“Tighter.”

Justin squeezed even harder until Emmanuel’s face was turning red.

“God... Yeah...”

Justin let go for a moment to unbuckle Emmanuel’s belt. Pulling down his pants, he moved very slowly, rubbing his thumbs over Emmanuel’s skin in the process. Sighing quietly, Emmanuel arched his back. His hands on Emmanuel’s lower back, Justin applied gentle pressure, and pulled him against himself.

“You feel amazing...” Emmanuel mumbled and ran his fingers over Justin’s shoulders.

Justin placed Emmanuel on the sheets below him and pulled down his briefs.

“I want to fuck you now.”

Emmanuel smiled. “Mh, yeah, I’d like that...”

Justin slid the jacket off Emmanuel’s shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Forgetting himself for a moment, Justin kissed the skin on Emmanuel’s stomach.

“Mmmmmhhh...” Emmanuel sighed and let Justin pull the shirt off his arms.

Taking Justin’s hand, Emmanuel pulled it against his neck. Watching the reaction on Emmanuel’s face, Justin choked him lightly. Then, moving away for a moment, Justin took the lube from Emmanuel’s bedside table. Spreading Emmanuel very carefully, Justin licked his lips and felt a tug in his stomach as Emmanuel was moaning softly.

“Good?"

Emmanuel nodded. “Yes...”

Positioning himself in front of Emmanuel, Justin slowly pushed inside.

“F-f-f...” Emmanuel groaned as Justin moved his hand back onto his neck. “Oh God... Don’t stop.”

His left hand on Emmanuel’s thigh, Justin was rolling his hips slowly against him, pushing deeper with every thrust. He was considering the small reactions on Emmanuel’s face, letting them guide his grasp on Emmanuel’s neck as he was increasing his force. Emmanuel’s mouth twitched as Justin found his rhythm. Feeling a shiver running down his spine, Justin began to move more desperately as he felt Emmanuel’s soft skin around himself.

“Turn me around.”

Justin flipped Emmanuel onto his stomach and took hold of his neck as he was pushing inside of him for the last couple of times.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Emmanuel sighed and grabbed the sheets beneath as Justin came with a loud groan.

“Oh fuck...” Justin didn’t pull out immediately while he was still holding onto Emmanuel’s hips with both hands. “Fuck...”

Lying down on his back, trying to catch his breath, Justin hummed as he felt Emmanuel’s hand in his hair.

“So, what about us now?”

Emmanuel embraced Justin and kissed the back of his neck.

“Well, what do you want?”

“I want you. Always.”

“I... I’m not sure how I feel about it. I have never known... never been... with anyone.”

Justin felt for Emmanuel’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I don’t even understand... why...”

Turning to face him, Justin kissed Emmanuel softly.

“Why do you like me, Justin?”

Justin took Emmanuel’s face in his hands, amazed by his features.

“You’re very beautiful.”

“But... why do you like me... as a person?”

Justin smiled and wiped a tear from Emmanuel’s face.

“Because you’re beautiful. You... Everything about you makes me feel so much.”

Emmanuel bit his lip and avoided Justin’s gaze.

“You are an amazing man.”

Justin placed a kiss on Emmanuel’s cheek.

“I have never felt closer to anyone.”

Emmanuel finally looked at him. He looked so scared Justin felt his heart drop.

“Emmanuel.”

He took Emmanuel’s hands and held onto them tightly.

“I don’t know what I want,” Emmanuel breathed.

“Maybe... you want me to stay tonight?”

“Yeah...” Emmanuel smiled. “I want that.”

“Good.”

*

Justin had to go to work the next morning. As he woke up from the alarm, he groaned and wanted to fall back asleep.

“Morning...”

Emmanuel was blinking at him through tired eyes.

“I don’t want to go...”

Smiling at him, Emmanuel touched his face.

“Maybe I can help?”

As Emmanuel was placing kisses all over his body, Justin was melting into the bedsheets.

“You seem a little tense...”

“You have no idea...”

After pulling Justin’s briefs down, Emmanuel settled at the foot of the bed and sat down atop Justin’s lap.

“How does that feel...”

Emmanuel was rubbing Justin slowly, clenching his fist around him.

“Really good...” Justin croaked and lifted his hips a little.

“When are you done today?”

As Emmanuel was moving his hand a little faster, Justin groaned and started moving with him.

“Ugh, um... around five I guess?”

Emmanuel replaced his hand with his mouth. Justin thought he was going to lose his mind.

“Fuck, Emmanuel, oh God, do that again...”

Emmanuel licked at him so gently, pushing his mouth further and further down, humming against Justin as he was moving more forcefully.

Justin whimpered as he felt the first wave wash over him.

“Jesus!”

Emmanuel laughed against him, vibrating around him. Justin came right then. He felt like he was dying.

“Oh fuck. Shit. Oh God...”

Justin was trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you. God. We have to do that again after work.”

Emmanuel laughed quietly.

*

Emmanuel texted him that they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a while. It took Justin completely by surprise but he thought Emmanuel would have his reasons.

Lying awake in his bed after work, missing the small warm body by his side, Justin wrote to him.

_\- What are you doing?_

Emmanuel replied immediately.

_\- Lying in bed after a very busy day._

_\- I miss you._

It took Emmanuel a little longer to text back the second time.

_\- I wish you could be here._

Justin swallowed.

_\- I could come over._

_\- No. It’s late._

_\- Can I call you?_

*

“It’s good to hear your voice.”

Justin cuddled up under his blanket and cradled his phone in his hand, his ear pressed to it as if it could bring Emmanuel closer.

Emmanuel sighed on the other line.

“I wish I could feel you right now. I miss your hands.”

Justin smiled. “I miss your hands, too.”

“I’m wearing my silk underwear...”

Justin swallowed. He knew the one Emmanuel was talking about.

“The purple one?”

“Yeah, the purple one...”

Justin only heard Emmanuel’s breath for a moment.

“What are you doing?”

“Keep talking to me...”

“Okay...”

As he was thinking of something to talk about, Justin noticed how Emmanuel was breathing more quickly.

“Are you picturing that I am there with you?”

“Yeah...”

Justin ran a hand over his chest.

“Do you want me to say what I would do if I was there with you?”

“Yes, please...”

Justin loved nothing more than hearing Emmanuel talking in a low voice with his lisp.

“I would kiss you everywhere. On your mouth, on your cheek... Then I would kiss you behind your ear, on your neck, moving onto your chest...”

“Yeah...”

“I would touch your legs, move my fingers up your thighs...”

“Oh God...” Emmanuel groaned.

“I would push a finger inside of you, feeling your skin...”

“Yes!”

“Push deeper, all the way, until you are begging me to move faster.”

“Oh fuck...”

Emmanuel cried out.

“And afterwards I would pull you into my arms and hold you tight until you fall asleep.”

Emmanuel hummed. “That would be perfect.”

“What would you do if you were here with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin pays a visit to Emmanuel.

_**Saturday** _

He hadn’t seen Emmanuel for almost a week, so Justin decided to pay him a visit unannounced. He had bought a bottle of wine for the occasion and some chocolates, since Emmanuel loved sweets.

Justin rang the doorbell around 7:30. No one answered the door at first and after a minute Justin considered going home. But then...

“Hello...?”

Emmanuel opened the front door a little and peered outside. He looked really tired, wrapped in his dressing gown. Justin could swear that he could detect some dried tears on Emmanuel’s face. For lack of anything to say, Justin cupped Emmanuel’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

“No...” Emmanuel breathed, pushing Justin away after a moment.

Justin was confused. “What is going on with you, Emmanuel?”

Emmanuel shrugged and took a step back inside his apartment. “Today is not a good time.”

“I miss you.”

Emmanuel sighed. “I... I miss you, too.” He wiped at his eyes. “I don’t feel well. I’ll text you...”

Justin respected that Emmanuel needed some time to himself, but he also knew that whenever Emmanuel retreated, it didn’t improve his mood.

“You can talk to me if you want...”

Emmanuel shook his head.

“I want to help.”

“Come back another time.”

Justin squeezed Emmanuel’s hand. “Are you sure?”

Emmanuel nodded, but didn’t push Justin away this time. It was almost as if he wanted Justin to come inside, but something kept him from acting upon his instincts.

“I just want to be here for five minutes. Would that be okay?”

Emmanuel didn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes told Justin all he needed to know.

Stepping past Emmanuel, Justin entered the apartment. For a moment, they didn’t do anything, just stood there awkwardly and avoided each other’s eyes. Justin was the first to break the silence.

“What do you want me to do?”

Emmanuel grasped Justin’s hand and led him straight to the bedroom, Justin’s gifts already forgotten in the hallway.

Emmanuel’s silence was stronger than anything he could have said. He let Justin sit down on his bed and pull him closer.

Burying his face in Emmanuel’s tummy, Justin inhaled his sweet scent and wrapped his hands around his body.

“I am going to take this off now,” Justin mumbled and untied the belt on Emmanuel’s gown. Slipping a hand onto Emmanuel’s skin, Justin drew a low moan from him. “You sound so good.”

Emmanuel was leaning into Justin’s touch.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Moving further down Emmanuel’s body, Justin slipped his hand in between Emmanuel’s legs.

“Come here...”

Justin pulled Emmanuel into his lap.

“Make love to me,” Emmanuel whispered and kissed him softly.

Justin allowed Emmanuel to undress him, hungrily, desperately. Finally lying down, feeling their skin pressed so tightly against each other, they were breathing inside each other’s mouths. Emmanuel whimpered as Justin pulled their hips together.

“Fuck me.”

Justin was surprised by Emmanuel’s sudden change of voice.

“God... I need you to...”

Emmanuel was rubbing against him.

“Like that?”

Justin pushed his fingers inside of him, trying the raw skin.

“Deeper...” Emmanuel was arching against him, panting, whimpering quietly as if he wanted to feel the pain.

“No, wait...”

Justin was reaching for the bottle of lube, but Emmanuel pulled his hand into his lap.

“I want you to fuck me really hard.”

“No, stop...” Justin wriggled out of Emmanuel’s grasp and got to his feet. “Stop.”

“Please come back here,” Emmanuel begged, sounding so miserable Justin wanted to hold him in his arms until he would fall asleep.

“I _won’t_ hurt you.”

Emmanuel’s lower lip was trembling as he was avoiding Justin’s gaze.

“What’s going on with you?”

Sitting back down next to him, Justin stroked over the curls on Emmanuel’s head.

“I don’t know...” Emmanuel was crying quietly. “Please... fuck me...”

Justin slicked up his fingers and entered Emmanuel again, stretching him until he felt soft and warm.

“Fuck me,” Emmanuel mumbled and went soft in Justin’s arms.

Rocking against him very slowly, Justin was thrusting inside of him, long and deep, listening to Emmanuel’s quiet gasps. He was taking his time, making sure that Emmanuel was melting under him.

“Justin... God... You feel amazing...”

Holding him firmly in his grasp, Justin pushed as deep as he could, letting Emmanuel’s moans guide his movements.

“Fuck... This feels... perfect.”

Emmanuel sighed as Justin gave another slow thrust, pushing so deep he couldn’t stifle his low groan. Emmanuel was gazing up at him, sending a shiver down his spine.

“I love you.”

Justin bit his lip so hard as he came that he drew blood.

“God, I love you...”

Justin was resting on his elbows, feeling Emmanuel’s body right next to him.

“Stay here tonight. Please.”

Emmanuel felt Justin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin.

“I want to hold you.”

“Okay,” Emmanuel said softly and let Justin pull him into an embrace.

Taking Emmanuel’s left hand, Justin felt his heart swell in his chest. He loved Emmanuel so dearly it scared him. He didn’t want to let go.

*

They were lying in Emmanuel’s bed, facing each other. Justin was caressing Emmanuel’s thigh, fingers pressing against the soft flesh. Again, he saw the pained look in Emmanuel’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Emmanuel averted his gaze. “You shouldn’t love me.”

“What? Why?”

Emmanuel shrugged. “I don’t think this will work out.”

Justin pulled him a little closer until he felt Emmanuel’s small body pressed against himself.

“Why shouldn’t it?”

“I just... don’t think you should see me anymore.”

“But I want to be with you.”

“Stop...”

Emmanuel was trying to move away, but Justin was holding onto his hand.

“You don’t have to keep pushing me away. I will come back. Always.”

“I don’t deserve you...”

Justin kissed Emmanuel’s hand, his fingertips and his knuckles, drawing the sweetest sigh from him.

“May I prove you wrong?”

Emmanuel didn’t answer.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Justin kissed him. He kissed his face, his neck, his collarbone. He kissed his chest, his tummy, his thighs. Emmanuel was whimpering quietly, his hands buried in Justin’s hair.

“You’re beautiful and you’re mine. You’re all mine.”

Emmanuel was moaning soundlessly, his body going soft and losing all resistance as Justin took him inside his mouth. As Justin started sucking at him, his lips rubbing against Emmanuel’s dick, he felt Emmanuel trembling under his hands. Before that moment, all the times they had spent fucking and getting each other off had seemed almost innocent, but as Emmanuel was wailing with each of Justin’s thrusts, every time Justin pulled away for a short moment, everything seemed loaded with meaning.

Babbling under his breath, Emmanuel sounded so desperate, letting down his guard completely, literally baring his soul for Justin to see. For a second they were more than just two bodies, more than their bare flesh. Emmanuel cried out. It was a sound so primal, so raw, Justin felt his whole body flush with excitement.

Emmanuel was relaxing into Justin’s embrace as they huddled together under the covers afterwards. He no longer looked confused or sad.

“It has never felt like this the way it feels with you.”

Justin couldn’t stop touching Emmanuel’s face.

“It just feels right.”

Smiling at him, Justin kissed him softly. Then, as Emmanuel was leaning closer, they pushed deeper inside each other’s mouths, their tongues trying to taste each other. It was wet and warm and Justin couldn’t stop. He wanted to kiss Emmanuel forever.

> *

Emmanuel was playing with some ideas while Justin was listening to him eagerly.

“Did I mention that I have some whips?”

Justin laughed. “No. I would remember that.”

“I also could play dress up...”

“Like what?”

“Builder. Greek youth. Nude model...”

“You’re joking, right?”

“What?”

“What is nude model supposed to be?”

Emmanuel grinned. “Do you want me to show you?”

Justin thought it was a stupid idea, but Emmanuel looked so eager he wanted to try it.

“Okay, stay right there on the bed.”

Emmanuel went to his closet and returned with an easel and painting supplies.

“You see, the nude model needs the artist to complement him.”

Justin grinned. “I can’t wait.”

“Wait, I need my robe...”

Emmanuel wrapped himself and sat down on a chair.

“Tell me when you are ready...”

Justin nodded.

As Emmanuel slowly peeled himself out of the robe, Justin eagerly licked his lips.

“You did see me naked just a minute ago,” Emmanuel teased him as he met his eyes.

Justin opened the pink paint.

“Interesting choice of colour...”

Justin didn’t reply but dipped his paintbrush in the paint instead.

“What are you... Sit back down, those are the rules!”

Justin settled right in front of Emmanuel and drew a line onto Emmanuel’s chest.

“You’re making a mess, look, paint dripping everywhere!”

Justin painted the curve of Emmanuel’s hip.

“You’re better than any piece of art. I want to cry. You’re so beautiful.”

A line tracing the trail of hair descending from Emmanuel’s navel.

“Fuck, Justin...”

“Lie down on the floor.”

Justin painted Emmanuel’s neck, his collarbone, his shoulders and his arms before he gave in to his desire and put the paint away. He sat down on top of Emmanuel and rubbed his hands in the wet paint on Emmanuel’s body before applying it to himself.

“We really need to wash that off.”

Justin giggled and kissed him. Emmanuel smeared the paint into Justin’s hair.

“Not the hair!”

Justin massaged some paint into Emmanuel’s curls.

*

  
As they were lying in Emmanuel’s bathtub, Emmanuel was leaning back against Justin’s chest.

“This was a terrible idea.”

Justin laughed. “Well, it did lead up to us getting in here, so I can’t complain.”

Watching the paint dissolve in the water, they kept lying there until Emmanuel decided to clean Justin off. He washed Justin’s chest, his hair and his arms before he pushed his mouth onto Justin’s prominent erection.

“God...” Justin swallowed hard. Emmanuel really knew how to give head. “So good...”

Of course, the next second Emmanuel was trying to get the water out of his nose.

“We have to finish this later.”

Emmanuel laughed. “Definitely.”

“Yet... I think we could do something else.”

Justin had Emmanuel pinned on all fours in an instant. It was quite difficult but they were both desperate enough to try it.

“You’re okay?” Justin wiped at Emmanuel’s forehead after he had come.

“Mmmhhh...”

Then they went back to bed. They both didn’t manage to get to sleep. They kept talking, touching each other and made love until the early morning.

*

Emmanuel had to get ready for a client.

“You know...” Emmanuel was putting on a tie. “I thought maybe I could go to university.”

Justin pulled him into a hug from behind. “That sounds wonderful.”

“You know, get a degree, find a job. Maybe it works out...”

“Yeah. It will.”

Justin walked him up to the door after he had gotten dressed.

“I don’t want to leave.” Emmanuel looked at Justin.

“I know...”

Pulling Justin into a desperate kiss, Emmanuel buried his hands in Justin’s hair. He seemed so fragile.

“Maybe I can invite you to lunch.”

“Yeah.” Emmanuel looked a little happier. “Here’s the address of the hotel, so you can pick me up later.”

“Okay.”

“Room 305.”

“Good.”

A last kiss and Emmanuel was gone.

 

 


End file.
